


Torta di mandorle

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Era il lato umano della faccenda a pesare più di tutto. Era l’idea di condannare a morte certa un ragazzino di sedici anni – perché Allen Walker era prima di tutto quello–, a cominciare a farsi strada nella sua mente. Era il pensiero di poter essere l’artefice di un’ulteriore sofferenza per quel ragazzo, che di sofferenze ne aveva patite anche troppe, a renderlo meno sicuro di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.Certe domande sono così pesanti da poter amareggiare persino il gusto di una torta...





	

**Author's Note:**

> omento random poco prima della famosa partenza per Londra, all'inseguimento del Ladro G, in uno dei lunghi mesi che precedono quell'evento, dato che nel manga si fa cenno a un salto temporale di tre mesi dopo la scomparsa di Cross. Ripensando ai primi incontri fra Link e Allen, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare come all'inizio il sorvegliante fosse molto più brusco e inflessibile nei confronti dell'Esorcista. Un momento che mi ha colpito e ha creato in me un certo disappunto riguardava il famoso spartito, che Link mostra ad Allen senza troppi riguardi. Ah, prima che lo dimentichi: esistono due varietà di mandorle, le mandorle dolci e quelle amare. Può sembrare stupido ma è un particolare fondamentale per comprendere la battuta finale!  
>  **Nota preliminare:** Questa fanfic mi valse la cacciata da EFP, dato che Erika decise che era palesemente "ispirata non creditatamente" a "[The Smile On Your Face - 09 Giugno](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=516905&i=1)", pubblicata sul sito appena un giorno prima. Mi fa sempre piacere linkare la fic, dato che non ho mai nascosto, allora come sempre, che l'unica ispirazione di entrambe fu il manga. Ai lettori l'ardua sentenza. ;---)

Allen Walker affondò la punta della forchetta nell’impasto soffice della torta, staccandone un pezzetto dalla sua fetta e divorandolo con gusto, mentre l’ennesimo sbaffo di panna andava a macchiargli gli angoli della bocca.

«Mmm… È ottima, Link!» bofonchiò il ragazzino, ingollando il boccone e leccandosi avidamente le labbra. «E com’è leggera! Si scioglie in bocca!».

Sembrava molto preso mentre pronunciava quelle affermazioni entusiastiche e, a giudicare dal rinnovato vigore con cui si accanì sulla fetta, stava gradendo quel pasto con tutto il cuore.

Link si limitò ad annuire appena, sovrappensiero. Tutta la sua attenzione in quel momento era rivolta alle carte che aveva sott’occhio: cumuli di rapporti, ordinatamente impilati e schedati, tutti riguardanti quegli ultimi tre mesi di sorveglianza. Investigazioni portate a termine, ricerche ancora in corso, risposte già date che generavano altre domande: gli occhi castani del sorvegliante vagliavano tutto con la massima accuratezza, senza lasciarsi sfuggire alcun particolare.

_Risposte che generavano altre domande…_

Indubbiamente Allen Walker era l’essere umano più particolare che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. Se era vero che nessuno è capace di conoscere se stesso fino in fondo, era anche vero che il giovane Esorcista sembrava non conoscersi per nulla. Più ripercorreva le risposte che gli aveva fornito e più si convinceva che quel ragazzino abitava un corpo che gli era estraneo e viveva una vita che non gli apparteneva totalmente.

Era chiaro che quella sensazione nasceva anche dal presupposto che in lui era impiantata, come un corpo estraneo, la memory di un Noah. Del “Quattordicesimo”, per essere precisi. Una massa aliena che minacciava di scacciare completamente l’attuale personalità umana del suo sorvegliato, lasciando al suo posto soltanto un nemico mortale da _eliminare_.

Sbuffò, Howard Link. Uno sbuffo sottile, inudibile e spaventosamente educato. Sbuffò e si portò una mano all’attaccatura del naso, sollevando la montatura degli occhiali da vista e tormentandosi il viso. Il compito di sorvegliare Allen Walker si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto. Non solo e non tanto perché la vita del soggetto in questione era addensata di nubi oscure, misteri e retroscena che si accavallavano gli uni sugli altri in una massa faticosamente districabile.

Era il lato umano della faccenda a pesare più di tutto. Era l’idea di condannare a morte certa un ragazzino di sedici anni – perché Allen Walker era prima di tutto quello–, a cominciare a farsi strada nella sua mente. Era il pensiero di poter essere l’artefice di un’ulteriore sofferenza per quel ragazzo, che di sofferenze ne aveva patite anche troppe, a renderlo meno sicuro di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.

Eppure sarebbe stato così semplice: doveva mantenere le distanze dall’indagato e il suo compito si sarebbe rivelato molto più tollerabile, com’era giusto che fosse.

Lui lavorava per il Sovrintendente Lvellie, dopotutto.

Si sfilò gli occhiali, poggiandoli ordinatamente sulla scrivania, e voltò appena la testa.

A pochi passi da lui Allen Walker divorava con entusiasmo la sua ultima fatica culinaria: una torta pan di spagna ripiena di marmellata di frutti di bosco e ricoperta di un sottile strato di panna. Appollaiato sulla mano che reggeva il piatto, il piccolo golem giallo condivideva il pasto del suo padrone, azzannando l’enorme fetta a grandi morsi.

Seduti com’erano sul letto, formavano un quadretto sottilmente comico, per non parlare poi dell’espressione gioiosa che illuminava il volto dell’Esorcista a ogni morso che portava alla bocca: che Walker amasse mangiare, Link lo aveva capito da un po’. Non dipendeva soltanto dal fatto che tutto quel nutrimento gli serviva per vivere. Molto banalmente, gli sembrava che cercasse disperatamente di riempire certi vuoti che si portava dentro, nel modo più naturale che conoscesse.

E poi delle volte il sorvegliante quasi credeva di scorgere sul volto del ragazzino un’espressione “un po’ più soddisfatta” quando gli offriva i suoi dolci…

Un altro sbuffo e Link si voltò completamente sulla sua sedia, in preda a una strana inquietudine che formicolava sotto pelle, stringendogli la bocca dello stomaco.

«Walker».

Lo chiamò, più per allontanare la propria mente da pensieri controproducenti che per uno scopo reale.

Allen alzò il capo, distraendosi appena dalla sua fetta di torta e facendo un cenno al suo sorvegliante per dimostrargli che aveva la sua attenzione.

«Vorrei farti una domanda».

Link avrebbe voluto che sbuffasse, in quel preciso momento, rifiutandosi di rispondergli e dimostrandosi odioso o per lo meno maleducato con lui. Il problema era che Walker aveva troppa considerazione degli altri per fargli un torto simile.

Vagliò rapidamente nella sua mente i vari argomenti, alla ricerca di uno che avesse potuto servirgli per porre quella maledetta domanda. Un argomento che magari gli fosse di qualche utilità, ai fini dell’indagine.

E poi lo trovò. Una questione che già per il solo fatto di esistere gettava nuove ombre su quel mistero che era il suo sorvegliato, invece di fare un po’ di luce su tutta la faccenda.

«A proposito di…».

Cos’era quella? Esitazione? Da quando in qua esitava nel porre una domanda ad Allen Walker? Da quando in qua aveva paura di… Dargli un dispiacere?

«A proposito dello spartito, Walker. Mi chiedevo perché fosse contenuto nella memoria del tuo golem e se davvero non ne sai nulla a riguardo».

Il volto pallido dell’Esorcista sbiancò letteralmente a quella domanda, mentre la forchetta gli scivolava via dalle dita, producendo un rumore metallico nell’impatto con il piatto. Quel suono sembrò sprofondare la stanza nel silenzio più totale, come se all’improvviso fossero stati avvolti in una bolla di sapone che ottundeva ogni percezione.

Nessuno dei due parlò, per qualche istante, e persino Timcampi sembrò accorgersi della tensione palpabile che aleggiava nell’aria. Osservò alternativamente i due ragazzi, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa che spezzasse quella situazione di stallo.

«So di averti già fatto questa domanda. Però ho bisogno di avere delle risposte le più possibili chiare, per quanto fastidioso possa essere il mio interesse» intervenne improvvisamente Link, cercando a suo modo di indorare la pillola.

Aveva già rivolto in precedenza quella domanda all’Esorcista. Era sempre stato l’unico argomento su cui si era rifiutato categoricamente di rispondergli, l’unico per il quale ogni volta si adombrava palesemente, non riuscendo neanche a glissare con un sorriso dei suoi.

«Non è che sei fastidioso, Link» replicò Allen in un sussurro, decidendosi finalmente a parlare. «Ma ogni volta che ci penso… tutto questo… mi dà la nausea…».

Tacque per qualche istante, fissando il vuoto senza alcuna espressione definita in volto. Spostò con gesto meccanico il piatto che conteneva la torta dalle sue ginocchia al letto.

Quel movimento non passò inosservato agli occhi del sorvegliante, che lo registrò con sottile preoccupazione: Allen Walker aveva _sempre_ fame e non lasciava mai una pietanza a metà. Ma quando si toccava quell’argomento…

«Ogni volta che ci penso mi sembra di impazzire» esclamò all’improvviso l’Esorcista, infilandosi le mani fra i capelli bianchi e poi appoggiandosi con i gomiti alle ginocchia.

«Quello spartito… Basta che lo immagino e comincia a cantare una voce nella mia testa. Una voce che non è la mia. Una voce che non è la mia e che non ho _mai sentito_ in vita mia. E che pure mi sembra di dover conoscere alla perfezione».

Allen scandiva quelle parole con voce atona, cercando di ricacciare indietro l’emozione di straripante impotenza che lo coglieva di fronte a quella situazione: aveva qualcosa dentro di sé. Qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di brutto, un potenziale assassino delle persone che gli erano care. Qualcosa che premeva e minacciava di uscir fuori, scollandolo completamente da se stesso, come una fotografia bruscamente strappata via da un vecchio album.

Link osservava il ragazzino tormentarsi le fini ciocche di capelli fra le dita, senza parlare. Non sapeva cosa dire e dubitava che, in ogni caso, le sue parole sarebbero servite a qualcosa. Quell’argomento mandava letteralmente in crisi il giovane Esorcista ma lui non poteva farci nulla. Era il suo lavoro, _doveva_ fargli quelle domande. Doveva sapere, a ogni costo.

E non doveva lasciarsi trascinare da quel sentimento di dolorosa partecipazione che sorgeva quasi spontaneamente dal centro del suo petto. Come investigatore aveva il dovere di sospettare di ogni cosa, di pensare, persino, che quel comportamento fosse una completa messinscena.

Eppure, perché quel pensiero, in quel momento, gli risultava tanto sbagliato? Perché gli sembrava di compiere un orribile peccato a pensare male di Walker?

Timcampi si era appoggiato al bordo del piatto abbandonato sul letto e divorava i resti della torta mentre il suo padrone continuava a fissare ostinatamente il pavimento. Ogni volta che Link gli faceva quella domanda rivolgeva sempre lo sguardo altrove. E non perché gli stesse mentendo: riusciva difficile persino a lui spiegarsi quella faccenda e si sentiva _sporco_ , terribilmente sporco a pensare che davvero avesse un’entità del genere nascosta dentro. Un purificatore che ospita la causa stessa di ogni sozzura: era davvero una sensazione che gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco.

«Non lo so perché Timcampi avesse lo spartito» concluse l’Esorcista con voce stanca. «Non so perché, ogni volta che lo guardo, la melodia mi nasce spontaneamente in testa. Non so come faccia il Quattordicesimo a impadronirsi così della mia coscienza e a guidarmi. So solo che… non vorrei che succedesse…».

Se davvero Allen Walker stava recitando, in quell’istante, allora doveva essere un attore consumato o possedere un qualche talento naturale. Link non riusciva a credere che stesse fingendo. Persino il suo allenato scetticismo di funzionario ligio alle regole si scontrava duramente contro l’evidenza che aveva sotto gli occhi: una persona spossata da pensieri troppo pesanti per essere sopportati in piedi.

L’Esorcista era letteralmente piegato in due dal peso di certe consapevolezze, una visione che persino lui trovava struggente: possibile che quel ragazzino avesse così paura di se stesso?

«Walker…».

Link esitò, di nuovo, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di porre la domanda successiva.

«Sei davvero sicuro di non aver mai visto prima quello spartito in vita tua?».

Allen non rispose. Si limitò a stringere le labbra in una linea sottile e serrare i pugni con tale forza che le nocche della sua mano destra sbiancarono.

E poi sollevò il viso, ricambiando finalmente lo sguardo dell’altro, fisso su di lui.

«Posso… posso dirtelo in un altro momento, Link? Lo so… che dovrei risponderti e voglio collaborare ma… non riesco a parlarne. Non ora».

Non sapeva perché gli stesse promettendo di parlare di quell’argomento, prima o poi. Perché stesse promettendo a qualcuno che non era il Maestro di parlare di… Mana. Era già difficile parlare del Quattordicesimo e fino a quel momento si era sempre dimostrato alquanto restio anche solo ad accennare dello spartito a Link. Perché in quel momento si stesse rivelando così _loquace_ a quel proposito, non lo sapeva.

Forse aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, ora che non c’era neanche più Marian Cross a condividere con lui il peso di certe consapevolezze; o forse stava lentamente cominciando ad abituarsi alla presenza di Link al suo fianco. Era il suo sorvegliante da più di tre mesi, una presenza non tanto silente e discreta che _gli faceva compagnia_ , in ogni istante della sua giornata. Per quanto fosse spesso invadente e pignolo, per quanto non lo lasciasse libero neanche quando andava al bagno, era anche vero che non lo lasciava mai _solo_.

Stava diventando quasi consolante aprire gli occhi al mattino e sapere che lì, a pochi passi da lui, c’era il suo sorvegliante che gli metteva fretta, che lo incitava ad alzarsi e a non fare tardi, che lo costringeva a concentrarsi sulle cose da fare invece di lasciarsi trascinare da quelle elucubrazioni che lo tenevano sveglio anche a notte fonda.

Link rimase perplesso di fronte a quella richiesta: non tanto perché l’Esorcista lo avesse pregato di non rispondere ma perché non gli aveva mentito. Avrebbe potuto rispondergli con un “no” risoluto e chiudere tutta la faccenda. Avrebbe potuto inventarsi qualche storiella e sperare di confonderlo. Invece, aveva lasciato intendere che voleva dirgli la verità, anche se non subito.

Link si limitò ad annuire, senza parlare, e Allen gliene fu grato. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo e si accasciò all’indietro sul letto, come se non avesse più forze per sostenersi.

Il sorvegliante aveva preferito non insistere, ignorando la voce nella sua testa che gli imponeva di proseguire nel suo interrogatorio, di chiedere senza remora alcuna. Aveva ragione: il suo compito era, essenzialmente, fare domande. Ma a che pro insistere quando il dolore di Walker era tanto evidente? Non sarebbe stato umano pressarlo a quel modo, per quanto fosse un presunto eretico. Non rientrava nella sua missione fargli del male ma soltanto appurare la verità sul suo conto e controllarlo.

Mentre osservava la figura del ragazzino steso sul letto – era diventato incredibilmente più magro in quell’ultimo periodo – Link non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se mai sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe smesso di fare domande ad Allen Walker per trovare prove incriminanti a suo carico.

Se mai, un giorno, avrebbe cominciato a fargli domande per il puro gusto di sapere com’era fatto, quali erano i suoi gusti e perché preferiva un determinato dolce invece di un altro. Senza alcun fine apparente se non quello di conoscerlo meglio come… Amico?

Scacciò quel pensiero tentatore, imponendosi di ritornare a essere freddo e razionale come suo solito. Si trovavano nel bel mezzo di una guerra, non era il momento di abbandonarsi a futili e malinconiche divagazioni.

Eppure non riuscì a impedirsi di aprire bocca e parlare, per la seconda volta in quel pomeriggio, non per lavoro ma per comunicare con il suo sorvegliato.

«Cambiando argomento, ho un’altra domanda da farti, Walker».

Allen voltò la testa in direzione del sorvegliante, rivolgendogli un cenno sorridente nonostante l’espressione stanca che aveva in viso.

«Dimmi… dimmi pure».

«La torta alle mandorle la preferisci con o senza le scorzette d’arancia?».

L’Esorcista sbatté più volte le palpebre, immensamente sorpreso, e per qualche istante rimase senza parole.

Poi piegò la bocca in un tiepido sorriso, rispondendo: «Beh, suppongo che anche con le scorzette vada bene».

«Perfetto» annuì Link con aria truce, distogliendo lo sguardo e cercando di non mostrarsi sollevato di fronte alla constatazione che Walker si era rasserenato e, no, in quel momento non ce l’aveva con lui.

«Timcampi! La torta!» lo sentì esclamare arrabbiato mentre rimproverava il suo golem, ma non si voltò a osservare la scena.

Sì, gli avrebbe preparato un’altra torta, sperando che il golem non divorasse anche quella al posto suo.

Ci avrebbe messo le mandorle dolci, però. La vita di Allen Walker era già abbastanza amara di suo, che almeno le sue torte riuscissero ad addolcirla un po'.


End file.
